(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to turbomachinery, and more particularly to cooled turbine blades and vanes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Trailing edge cooling is a common feature of turbine blades and vanes. In one common method of manufacture, the main passageways of a cooling network within the blade/vane airfoil are formed utilizing a sacrificial core during the blade/vane casting process. The airfoil surface may be provided with holes communicating with the network. Some or all of these holes may be drilled. In one method of manufacture, an array of trailing edge holes may be drilled parallel to each other and at an even pitch.